With the sophistication in function of mobile terminal devices, such a case increases that various kinds of data are acquired using the mobile terminal device. It is generally carried out that content is downloaded via the Internet using a packet network and the like. Further, it is possible to attach some kind of data to an e-mail to transmit and receive. Furthermore, recently, data has been transmitted and received using infrared communication and two-dimensional bar code (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-296233).
In recent years, mobile terminal devices installed with IC card functions have spread widely. Delivery and receipt of data using the IC card functions can be performed when the power supply is off on the mobile terminal device side, or can be executed only by holding the mobile terminal device over an external R/W, and thus is easy for a user to operate.
However, these IC card functions of the mobile terminal device are implemented using communication between the external R/W and an IC card function section of the mobile terminal device, and generally, are not associated with the mobile terminal operating system (OS) of the mobile terminal device. Accordingly, the content retrieved by the IC card function is not able to work in conjunction with an application operating on the mobile terminal OS, for example, i application (Trademark) except a specific application associated with the content such as, for example, a Java (Trademark) application and BREW (Trademark) application.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mobile terminal device and data acquisition method using the device enabling content retrieved by the IC card function to operate in conjunction with an application other than a specific application operating on a mobile terminal OS.